mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
White The Dragon
White the Dragon is a MSPAFA by Battle_Hobo, and so far the only adventure he has run. Plot The titular dragon, White, begins the adventure in a forest. He is promptly captured by a wizard (later revealed to have been attempting to save him from danger), but escapes by eating the cage. Upon escaping, White discovers that his only breath weapon is that of mints. In order to change his power, he begins an adventure to travel to the half-dragon wizard of the volcano Mt. Bad, and on the way, discovers a bog. White is suddenly pulled into the water by a creature known as the NARG, but is taken to an underwater city by Marshall Black, a friendly sea dragon. White discovers that the city's door has sprung a leak, but before he can fix it, White must find something to eat. However, he accidentally gets into a fight with the octopus chef. After the battle, Black, who has been injured, instructs White to choose a weapon from a nearby rack. White is given a zweihander, and Steve, his companion created by drawing a face on his tail, is given a doll with an axe. Steve, disturbed by the doll's face, ends up transferring his spirit to the doll, which becomes a new being known as Craig. Craig sets out to save the city's gates from bursting, while Black investigates the outside waters and eventually teams up with an Arcane Defence Droid named Omicron. White, meanwhile, discovers a new face on his tail, which switches bodies with him, transforming him into Dark White and forcing White's original spirit into the tail, where he can do nothing to stop his former body. Characters White An adolescent dragon, named for his white colour. White's breath weapon is a cloud of mints, which can be used to disinfect wounds. He uses a zweihander as a weapon, as well as his claws. At the moment, White is split between three characters: Dark White, Dark White's tail (where his original concious is confined to), and a spirit inside the marker. The Young Wizard A wizard who captured White early in the story, apparently as a rite of passage. Because it is summer, he is out of wizard school. Despite his first appearance as an adversary, the Wizard was actually trying to save White from natural predators. He keeps a safe haven for dragons behind a bookcase in his room. Steve A character that resides in a marker White carries with him, Steve can be transferred to anything that is soft and has limbs (or is a limb) by having a face be drawn on the object. Steve usually is drawn on White's tail, from which he can sprout blades and spikes to assist White in combat. Currently, Steve has been relocated to the marker after his original face on White's tail was erased. In his spirit form, Steve appears as a W-shaped creature with wings. Marshall Black An amphibious dragon serpent resident of the underwater city. White first meets Black when he is pulled into the marsh. Black speaks in a dialect White cannot understand, but communicates by pointing out objects. He uses a trident, which could be set to fire lightning, although it recently was modified to channel ice when it was fired at an ice orb, switching their powers. Octochef An octopus chef at the underwater city. White met the Octochef when he attempted to order a meal, but ended up fighting him after Steve dislodged a board from his desk. He fights with several kitchen utensils in his multiple arms. The Octochef was badly injured in his battle with White, including the loss of an arm, but was quickly given medical assistance. Craig Azreal "McHardcore" Jobs A doll animated when Steve switched his concious into it, due to its creepy original face. Craig always acts "cool" and uses a hatchet in battle. He was sent to the underwater city's inner workings to try and keep it from being destroyed, but later joined Black. Dark White A malevolent spirit that possessed White by licking him, switching their spirits and confining White to his own tail. Dark White appears as a large shadowy version of White, but has larger wings and can breathe toxic gas. Little is known about his origin or intentions. Esteban and Marty Two spirits from White's marker. White ran into them when his spirit was trapped in the marker by Dark White. Esteban appears as a small purple creature with an onion-shaped head, while Marty is snakelike in shape. So far, neither of them have proved any use to White, with Esteban only giggling to himself and Marty doing nothing with his tongue absent-mindedly hanging out. Recently, Marty disappeared from the marker when Black drew a similar tongue on a tower. The NARG A mysterious race of creatures appearing as black amorphous blobs with one glowing eye and horns. One of the NARG appeared to pull White into the marsh, another one was fought by Black during his investigation. It is unknown if the NARG was the same creature in both occurrences or what their connection is, if any. Omicron Also known as Ron for short, Omicron is an arcane defence drone found guarding the tower outside the underwater city. Black managed to have Omicron join him by explaining his purpose. Arcane defence drones, or ADD, are powered by arcane crystals and can use elemental magic as well as attach various weapons to their appendages. Tropes *Arson And Ingestion: White has attempted to eat several things, and has a hunger meter he must keep under control. *Color By Technicolor *Dashing Sidekick: Several, including Steve, Craig, and Ron. *Gorblesnatch von Humperdink *Hello, Insert Name Here *Just Add Anthropomorphism *Name That Game: References to Bioshock, Team Fortress 2, and How To Raise A Dragon, among others. *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT *We're Moving On Up! (Or Not) *You Are Now This Guy Category:Adventures Category:Battle_Hobo Adventures